lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Гомосексуальность
Термин гомосексуальность относится к сексуальному поведению или влечению между людьми одного пола, ил Гом в целом как патология или психическое заболевание, нуждающееся в лечении, либо как психологическая или сексуальная девиация, нуждающаяся в коррекции, в настоящее время гомосексуальность рассматривается как часть более общей картины с целью понять биологию и психологию сексуальной ориентации, политически обусловленные, генетические, исторические и культурные вариации сексуальных практик и сексуальной идентичности человека. Юридический и социальный статус людей, которые совершают гомосексуальные акты либо самоидентифицируются как геи или лесбиянки весьма сильно различается в различных странах мира, и во многих странах является предметом жарких политических, юридических и религиозных дебатов. Этимология и использование термина As such, the current use of the term has its roots in the broader 19th century tradition of personality taxonomy. These continue to influence the development of the modern concept of sexual orientation, gaining associations with romantic love and identity in addition to its original, exclusively sexual meaning. Although early writers also used the adjective homosexual to refer to any single-sex context (such as an all-girls' school), today the term is used exclusively in reference to sexual attraction and activity. The term homosocial is now used to describe single-sex contexts that are not specifically sexual. There is also a word referring to same-sex love, homophilia. Other terms include men who have sex with men or MSM (used in the medical community when specifically discussing sexual activity), homoerotic (referring to works of art), heteroflexible (referring to a person who identifies as heterosexual, but occasionally engages in same-sex sexual activities), and metrosexual (referring to a non-gay man with stereotypically gay tastes in food, fashion, and design). Pejorative terms in English include queer, faggot, fairy, poof, and homo. Beginning in the 1990s, some of these have been «reclaimed» as positive words by gay men and lesbians, as in the usage of queer studies, queer theory, and even the popular American television program Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. However, as with ethnic slurs and racial slurs, the misuse of these terms can still be highly offensive; the range of acceptable use depends on the context and speaker. Conversely, gay, a word originally embraced by homosexual men and women as a positive, affirmative term (as in gay liberation and gay rights), has come into widespread pejorative use among young people. Исторические сведения The lives of many historical figures including Socrates, Alexander the Great, Lord Byron, Edward II, Hadrian, Julius Cae Similarly, in Thailand, Kathoey, or "ladyboys, « have been a feature of Thai society for many centuries, and Thai kings had male as well as female lovers. While Kathoey may encompass simple effeminacy or transvestism, it most commonly is treated in Thai culture as a third gender. They are generally accepted by society, and Thailand has never had legal prohibitions against homosexuality or homosexual behavior. Европа . Найдена в Биттире (?), неподалёку от Иерусалима]] Наиболее ранние упоминания однополых отношений (в форме литературных произведений, объектов искусства, а также в форме мифологических свидетельств)восходят к традиции сексульной культуры Древней Греции. They depict a world in which relationships with women and relationships with youths were the essential foundation of a normal man’s love life. Same-sex relationships were a social institution variously constructed over time and from one city to another. The practice, a system of relationships between an adult male and an adolescent coming of age, was often valued for its pedagogic benefits and as a means of population control, and occasionally blamed for causing disorder. Plato praised its benefits in his early writings,Plato, Phaedrus in the Symposium but in his late works proposed its prohibition.Plato, Laws, 636D & 835E In Rome, the pagan emperor Hadrian allegedly practiced homosexuality himself, but the Christian emperor Theodosius I decreed a law on August 6, 390, condemning passive homosexual people to be burned at the stake. Justinian, towards the end of his reign, expanded the proscription to the active partner as well (in 558), warning that such conduct can lead to the destruction of cities through the „wrath of God“. Notwithstanding these regulations, taxes on brothels of boys available for homosexual sex continued to be collected until the end of the reign of Anastasius I in 518. During the Renaissance, rich cities in northern Italy, Florence and Venice in particular, were renowned for their widespread practice of same-sex love, engaged in by a considerable part of the male population and constructed along the classical pattern of Greece and Rome.Rocke, Michael, (1996), Forbidden Friendships: Homosexuality and male Culture in Renaissance Florence, ISBN 0-195122-92-5Ruggiero, Guido, (1985), The Boundaries of Eros, ISBN 0-195034-65-1 But even as many of the male population were engaging in same-sex relationships, the authorities, under the aegis of the Officers of the Night court, were prosecuting, fining, and imprisoning a good portion of that population. The eclipse of this period of relative artistic and erotic freedom was precipitated by the rise to power of the moralizing monk Girolamo Savonarola. In northern Europe the artistic discourse on sodomy was turned against its proponents by artists such as Rembrandt, who in his Rape of Ganymede no longer depicted Ganymede as a willing youth, but as a squalling baby attacked by a rapacious bird of prey. The relationships of socially prominent figures, such as King James I and the Duke of Buckingham, served to highlight the issue, including in anonymously authored street pamphlets: „The world is chang’d I know not how, For men Kiss Men, not Women now;…Of J. the First and Buckingham: He, true it is, his Wives Embraces fled, To slabber his lov’d Ganimede;“ (Mundus Foppensis, or The Fop Display’d, 1691.) Love Letters Between a Certain Late Nobleman and the Famous Mr. Wilson was published in 1723 in England and was presumed to be a novel by some modern scholars. The 1749 edition of John Cleland's popular novel Fanny Hill includes a homosexual scene, but this was removed in its 1750 edition. Also in 1749, the earliest extended and serious defense of homosexuality in English, Ancient and Modern Pederasty Investigated and Exemplified, written by Thomas Cannon, was published, but was suppressed almost immediately. It includes the passage, „Unnatural Desire is a Contradiction in Terms; downright Nonsense. Desire is an amatory Impulse of the inmost human Parts.“Gladfelder, Hal (May 2006) In Search of Lost Texts: Thomas Cannon’s 'Ancient and Modern Pederasty Investigated and Exemplified», Institute of Historical Research Around 1785 Jeremy Bentham wrote another defense, but this was not published until 1978. Journal of Homosexuality (ISSN 0091-8369) Volume: 3 Issue: 4 , Volume: 4 Issue: 1 Executions for sodomy continued in the Netherlands until 1803, and in England until 1835. Between 1864 and 1880 Karl Heinrich Ulrichs published a series of twelve tracts, which he collectively titled Research on the Riddle of Man-Manly Love. In 1867 he became the first self-proclaimed homosexual person to speak out publicly in defense of homosexuality when he pleaded at the Congress of German Jurists in Munich for a resolution urging the repeal of anti-homosexual laws. Sir Richard Francis Burton's Terminal Essay, Part IV/D appendix in his translation of The Book of the Thousand Nights and a Night (1885-86) provided an effusive overview of homosexuality in the Middle East and tropics. Sexual Inversion by Havelock Ellis, published in 1896, challenged theories that homosexuality was abnormal, as well as stereotypes, and insisted on the ubiquity of homosexuality and its association with intellectual and artistic achievement. Appendix A included A Problem in Greek Ethics by John Addington Symonds, which had been privately distributed in 1883. Beginning in 1894 with Homogenic Love, Socialist activist and poet Edward Carpenter wrote a string of pro-homosexual articles and pamphlets, and «came out» in 1916 in his book My Days and Dreams. In 1900, Elisar von Kupffer published an anthology of homosexual literature from antiquity to his own time, Lieblingminne und Freundesliebe in der Weltliteratur. His aim was to broaden the public perspective of homosexuality beyond it being viewed simply as a medical or biological issue, but also as an ethical and cultural one. Ближний Восток, Южная и Центральная Азия (dancing boy)'' Samarkand, (ca 1905—1915), photo Sergei Mikhailovich Prokudin-Gorskii. Library of Congress, Washington, DC.]] Among mang, promotion, job assignment, termination, and compensation, and various types of harassment. In the United States there is «very little statutory, common law, and case law establishing employment discrimination based upon sexual orientation as a legal wrong.» § 5:17 Some exceptions and alternative legal strategies are available. President Bill Clinton's Executive Order 13087 (1998) prohibits discrimination based on sexual orientation in the competitive service of the f Mandelson, a European Commissioner and close friend of Tony Blair. Openly gay Per-Kristian Foss was the Norwegian Minister of Finance until September 2005. Каминг-аут Many people who feel attracted to members of their own sex have a so-called «coming out» at some point in their lives. Generally, coming out is described in three phases. The first phase is the phase of "knowing oneself, " and the realization or decision emerges that one is open to same-sex relations. This is often described as an internal coming out. The second phase involves one’s decision to come out to others, e.g. family, friends, and/or colleagues. This occurs with many people as early as age 11, but others do not clarify their sexual orientation until age 40 or older. The third phase more generally involves living openly as an LGBT person. In the United States today, people often come out during high school or college age. At this age, they may not trust or ask for help from others, especially when their orientation is not accepted in society. Sometimes their own parents are not even informed. Outing is the practice of publicly revealing the sexual orientation of a closeted person. Notable politicians, celebrities, military service people, and clergy members have been outed, with motives ranging from malice to political or moral beliefs. Many commentators oppose the practice altogether, while some encourage outing public figures who use their positions of influence to harm other gay people. Однополые браки и гражданские союзы Government recognition of same-sex marriage is presently available in six countries and two U.S. states. The Netherlands was the first country to authorize same-sex marriage in 2001 and they are now also recognized in Belgium, Canada, South Africa, Spain, and the U.S. states of Massachusetts and Iowa, though Iowa’s issuance of marriage licenses is on hold until a Supreme Court appeal is heard. Israel's High Court of Justice ruled to recognize same-sex marriages performed in other countries, although it is still illegal to perform them within the country. Other countries, including the majority of European nations, have enacted laws allowing civil unions, designed to give gay couples similar rights as married couples concerning legal issues such as inheritance and immigration. Most Scandinavian countries (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland, with the sole exception of the Faroe Islands) have enacted civil union laws. Jurisdictions in the U.S. that offer civil unions or domestic partnerships granting nearly all of the state-recognized rights of marriage to same-sex couples include California (2000), Vermont (2000), Connecticut (2005), New Jersey (2006), Oregon (2007), and New Hampshire (2008). States in the U.S. with domestic partnerships or similar status granting some of the rights of marriage include Hawaii (1996), Maine (1999), Washington (2007), as well as the District of Columbia (Washington, DC) (2001). Родительство и усыновление Many openly LGBT people are parents, often by way of adoption, donor insemination, foster parenting, or surrogacy. In the 2000 U.S. Census, 33 percent of female same-sex couple households and 22 percent of male same-sex couple households reported at least one child under the age of 18 living in the home.APA Policy Statement on Sexual Orientation, Parents & Children, American Psychological Association, July 28 & 30, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-04-06. Gay and lesbian parenting enjoys broad support from a number of organizations, including the American Psychological Association, the Child Welfare League of America, the American Bar Association, the American Psychiatric Association, the National Association of Social Workers, the North American Council on Adoptable Children, the American Academy of Pediatrics, the American Psychoanalytic Association, and the American Academy of Family Physicians. The American Psychological Association in particular has stated that: there is no scientific evidence that parenting effectiveness is related to parental sexual orientation: lesbian and gay parents are as likely as heterosexual parents to provide supportive and healthy environments for their children…research has shown that the adjustment, development, and psychological well-being of children is unrelated to parental sexual orientation and that the children of lesbian and gay parents are as likely as those of heterosexual parents to flourish…. Отношение на работе In some capitalist countries, large private sector firms often lead the way in the equal treatment of gay men and lesbians. For instance, more than half of the Fortune 500 offer domestic partnership benefits and 49 of the Fortune 50 companies include sexual orientation in their non-discrimination policies (only ExxonMobil does not).DeBare, Illana. «Gay, lesbian workers gradually gain benefits.» San Francisco Chronicle. 30 June 2006. Accessed 13 April 2007. Проблемы психического здоровья гомосексуалов Negative societal attitudes toward homosexuality contribute to stress and related mental disorders, and even suicide, in the LGBT community. However, there is evidence that the liberalization of these attitudes over the past few decades has resulted in a decrease in such mental health risks among younger LGBT people.Black gay men, lesbians, have fewer mental disorders than whites, says Mailman School of PH study Гомосексуальность у молодежи и подростков Gay and lesbian youth bear an increased risk of suicide, substance abuse, school problems, and isolation because of a «hostile and condemning environment, verbal and physical abuse, rejection and isolation from family and peers». Crisis centers in larger cities and information sites on the Internet have arisen to help youth and adults. The Trevor Helpline, a suicide prevention helpline for gay youth, was established following the 1998 airing on HBO of the Academy Award winning short film Trevor. Военная служба Some ancient and pre-modern societies, such as Greece and Japan, fostered erotic love bonds between experienced warriors and their apprentices. It was believed that a man and youth who were in love with each other would fight harder and with greater morale. A classic example of a military force built upon this belief is the Sacred Band of Thebes. The adoption of Christianity by the Roman Emperor Constantine in the fourth century and subsequent predominance of Christianity led to a diminished emphasis on erotic love among military forces. By the time of the Crusades, the military of Europe had largely switched gears, asserting that carnal relations between males were sinful and therefore had no place in an army that served their perception of God's will. The Knights Templar, a prominent military order, was destroyed by accusations (probably fabricated) of sodomy. The United Kingdom, Canada and the Netherlands admit openly gay service members, and others—like the United States, and many nations in South America and the Caribbean—either quiet or discharge anyone found to be engaging in homosexual relations or openly identifying as gay; the United States is known for its 1993 «don't ask, don't tell» policy. The traditional justification for excluding openly gay service members is that it may lead to «harassment, discord, blackmail, bullying or an erosion of unit cohesion or military effectiveness». The British military, which removed their restriction against gay service members in 2000, has not experienced any of these feared results. Религия Religions have had differing views about love and sexual relations between people of the same sex. Presently, a large proportion of the Abrahamic sects views non-reproductive sexuality, including homosexuality, negatively, though there are groups within each faith that disagree with allegedly orthodox positions and challenge their doctrinal authority. Oppostion to homosexual behaviour ranges from quietly discouraging displays and activities to those who explicitly forbid same-sex sexual practices among adherents and actively oppose social acceptance of homosexuality. Support of homosexual behavior is reflected in the acceptance of sexually heterodox individuals in all functions of the church, and sanctification of same-sex unions. Groups not influenced by the Abrahamic religions have generally been indifferent regarding the object of desire, while often problematizing desire itself. Some groups, such as the Hellenic religion and many Native faiths, have regarded some forms of homosexuality as sacred. Partially because of religious reasons, some gay men and lesbians seek to change their sexual orientations through religious faith and practice. In a survey of 882 people who were undergoing conversion therapy, attending ex-gay groups or ex-gay conferences, 22. 9 % reported they had not undergone any changes, 42.7 % reported some changes, and 34.3 % reported much change in sexual orientation. Exodus International is the largest ostensibly ex-gay group. A major ally of Exodus International is Focus on the Family, who works with Exodus International in their Love Won Out ministry. The overall trend of greater acceptance of gay men and women in the latter part of the 20th century was not limited to secular institutions; it was also seen in some religious institutions. Reform Judaism, the largest branch of Judaism outside Israel has begun to facilitate religious weddings for gay adherents in their synagogues. Jewish Theological Seminary, considered to be the flagship institution of Conservative Judaism, decided in March 2007 to begin accepting gay and lesbian applicants, after scholars who guide the movement lifted the ban on gay ordination. In 2005, the United Church of Christ became the largest Christian denomination in the United States to formally endorse same-sex marriage. On the other hand, the Anglican Communion encountered discord that caused a rift between the African (except Southern Africa) and Asian Anglican churches on the one hand and North American churches on the other when American and Canadian churches openly ordained gay clergy and began blessing same-sex unions. Other churches such as the Methodist Church had experienced trials of gay clergy who some claimed were a violation of religious principles resulting in mixed verdicts dependent on geography. Some religious groups have even promoted boycotts of corporations whose policies support the LGBT community. In early 2005, the American Family Association threatened a boycott of Ford products to protest Ford’s perceived support of «the homosexual agenda and homosexual marriage».«Family group to boycott Ford for its gay support.(American Family Association (AFA))(Brief Article).» PR Week (US) (June 6, 2005): 02. General Reference Center Gold. Thomson Gale. Newport News Public Library System. 7 Apr. 2007. Литература и искусство , Qing dynasty (c. 18th-19th); Kinsey Institute, Bloomington, Indiana]] The record of same-sex love has been preserved through literature and art. Male homoerotic sensibilities are visible in the foundations of art in the West, to the extent that those roots can be traced back to the ancient Greeks. Homer's Iliad is considered to have the love between two men as its central feature, a view held since antiquity. Plato's Symposium also gives readers commentary on the subject, at one point putting forth the claim that male homosexual love is superior to heterosexual love. The European tradition of homoeroticism was continued in the works of artists and writers such as Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo and Shakespeare. Since the Renaissance, both male and female homoeroticism has remained a common, if subtle and hidden, theme in the visual arts of the West. In Islamic societies homoeroticism was present in the work of such writers as Abu Nuwas and Omar Khayyam. A large corpus of literature, numbering in the hundreds of works, fostered the shudo tradition in Japan, together with a widespread tradition of homoerotic shunga art.Gregory M. Pflugfelder, Cartographies of Desire, passim In the Chinese literary tradition, works such as Bian er Zhai and Jin Ping Mei survivd th many purges to record the homoerotic climate of their time. Today, the Japanese anime subgenre yaoi centers on gay youths. Japan is unusual in that the culture’s male homoerotic art has typically been the work of female artists addressing a female audience, mirroring the case of lesbian eroticism in western art. In the twentieth century, entertainers such as Noel Coward, Madonna, k.d. lang, and David Bowie have brought homoeroticism into the field of western popular music. It is through these and other modern songwriters and poets that female homoerotic work by women, rather than erotic art by men with lesbian themes, has had its greatest cultural impact in the West since the ancient Greek poet Sappho. In the 1990s, a number of American television comedies began to feature homosexual themes, and characters who expressed same-sex attractions. The 1997 coming-out of comedian Ellen DeGeneres on her show Ellen was front-page news in America and brought the show its highest ratings. However, public interest in the show swiftly declined after this, and the show was cancelled after one more season. Immediately afterward, Will & Grace, which ran from 1998 to 2005 on NBC, became the most successful series to focus on male homosexuality. Playwrights have penned such popular homoerotic works as Tennessee Williams's Cat on a Hot Tin Roof and Tony Kushner's Angels in America. Homosexuality has also been a frequent theme in Broadway musicals, such as A Chorus Line and Rent. In 2005, the film Brokeback Mountain was a financial and critical success internationally. Unlike most gay film characters, both the film’s gay lovers were traditionally masculine and married. The movie’s success was considered a milestone in the public acceptance of the American gay rights movement. Антропология Учёные, которые изучали социальные конструкты, связанные с гомосексуальностью, обнаружили, что существовало и существует множество различных форм институционализации гомосексуальных отношений в разных обществах и в разные исторические эпохи. Они также обнаружили не только существенные различия, но и сходства и закономерности в формах и методах, которыми институционализировалась гомосексуальность в разных обществах и в разные исторические эпохи. Их работы заставляют предположить, что концепция гомосексуальности должна, скорее, выглядеть как концепция многих различных «гомосексуальностей». Антропологи делят все найденные ими социально-исторические вариации форм институционализации гомосексуальности на три различные категории: Обычно в конкретном обществе в конкретную историческую эпоху одна из форм институционализации гомосексуальности превалирует, но другие формы с большой вероятностью сосуществуют с доминирующей формой. Как указывает историк Риктор Нортон в своём труде [http://www.infopt.demon.co.uk/social19.htm Межпоколенческие и эгалитарные модели], в Древней Греции эгалитарные отношения сосуществовали (хотя и были менее привилегированными и порой даже преследуемыми) с институционализированной педерастией. И наоборот, в современном западном обществе, в котором наиболее распространён и являяется социально одобряемым эгалитарный тип отношений, сосуществует влечение к подросткам и молодым людям, как у гетеросексуалов, так и у гомосексуалов. Эгалитарная форма на сегодняшний день является наиболее распространённой формой институционализации гомосексуальных отношений в западном мире, в то время как возрастно-структурированная и гендерно-структурированная гомосексуальность - более редкие явления. Как побочное следствие растущего влияния западной культуры, эгалитарная форма сексуальных (в том числе и гомосексуальных) отношений постепенно становится более распространённой и в не-западных обществах, хотя всё ещё существуют значительные различия между культурами. Сексуальные практики Люди могут проявлять или не проявлять свою сексуальную ориентацию в поведении. Согласно исследованию 1990 года, проводившемуся Американской социальной организацией по изучению сексуальности, из 131 женщины и 108 мужчин, которые сообщили о наличии у них [влечение|однополого влечениялишь 43 мужчины (40 %) и 42 женщины (32 %) имели реальный [[однополый секс]. Для сравнения, опрос, проводившийся Коалицией за семейные ценности, показал, что 50 % гомосексуальных мужчин имеют хотя бы одного ребёнка, и что среди лесбиянок этот процент составляет 75 %, и ещё большее количество гомосексуалов обоего пола имело опыт разнополых сексуальных отношений без рождения детей. Лесбийский секс может включать трибадизм, взаимную мастурбацию, куннилингус и использование фаллоимитаторов и других предметов для вагинальной, анальной или оральной пенетрации или клиторальной стимуляции. У мужчин однополый секс может включать взаимную мастурбацию, фроттаж, секс между бедёр, оральный секс или анальный секс. Как и в случае любых других сексуальных отношений, гомосексуалы могут начинать с различных форм предварительных ласк, таких, как взаимные объятия, ласки и поцелуи, и затем переходить или не переходить к другим сексуальным практикам, которые пара сочтёт подходящими. Теории происхождения гомосексуальности Американская педиатрическая академия официально заявила, что «Сексуальная ориентация, вероятнее всего, не определяется влиянием какого-либо одного фактора, но является результатом влияния комбинации генетических, гормональных факторов и влияний внешней среды.» Американская психологическая ассоциация заявила, что «вероятно, существует множество причин для различной сексуальной ориентации у разных людей, и, возможно, сами эти причины различны у разных людей». Одновременно APA заявила, что у большинства людей сексуальная ориентация предопределяется в раннем возрасте. Степень, в которой сексуальная ориентация определяется генетическими или другими пренатальными факторами, вызывает горячие споры в обществе. Аргументы относительно врождённости или приобретённости гомосексуальности часто используется в социальных и политических спорах по вопросу гомосексуальности как сторонниками, так и противниками толерантного отношения к ЛГБТ. Вопрос о генетической или иной пренатальной предрасположенности к гомосексуальности также порождает страхи относительно генетического тестирования и пренатальной диагностики. Американская психиатрическая ассоциация указывает, что «До настоящего времени нет надёжных, воспроизводимых научных исследований, подтверждающих какую-либо одну гипотезу биологического происхождения гомосексуальности. Аналогичным образом, пока не обнаружено достоверных подтверждений причинной роли какого-либо одного психосоциального или семейного фактора, включая истории сексуального насилия в детстве.» Биологические объяснения В 1993 году Дин Хэмер обнаружил генетический маркер Xq28 на половой хромосоме X. Исследования Хэмера обнаружили корреляцию между наличием маркера Xq28 на хромосоме X и гомосексуальностью у мужчин. однако результаты оригинального исследования подвергались сомнению.Doubt cast on 'gay gene', April 23, 1999, BBC News Было обнаружено несколько видов мутаций у плодовой мушки Drosophila melanogaster, в частности, мутация в гене бесплодия, приводящих к гомосексуальному поведению у мутантных самцов мушки (они пытались ухаживать и спариваться с другими самцами), однако, если генетически модифицированного самца плодовой мушки поместить в изолированное сообщество, где, кроме него, только самки, он будет пытаться спариваться с самками. Исследования одно- и разнояйцевых близнецов на конкордантность по сексуальной ориентации дают возможность предположить, что гены могут предрасполагать некоторых мужчин к поискам партнёров своего пола. Хэмер прокомментировал это так: «Из результатов близнецовых исследований мы уже знаем, что половина или больше вариабельности сексуальной ориентации не наследуется. Наши исследования пытаются обнаружить, выявить генетические факторы, а не принизить или обнулить роль и значение психосоциальных факторов.» Один из наиболее распространённых видов близнецовых исследований основывается на том, что сравниваются монозиготные (однояйцевые, или генетически идентичные) близнецовые пары, обладающие или не обладающие определённым (исследуемым) признаком, с такими же, но дизиготными (разнояйцевыми, или генетически неидентичными) парами. Бейли и Пиллард (1991) в одном исследовании близнецов обнаружили, что 52 % монозиготных (однояйцевых) и 22 % дизиготных (разнояйцевых) братьев были конкордантны по гомосексуальности.cited in Wilson and Rahman 2005, p47 Позднее, в 2000 году, Бейли, Дэнн и Мартин воспользовались Австралийским реестром близнецов для более масштабного исследования, включавшего выборку из 4901 близнеца. Теория пренатальных гормональных воздействий Гормональная теория происхождения гомосексуальности предполагает, что подобно тому, как воздействие или отсутствие воздействия пренатальных андрогенов в определённые критические периоды эмбрионального развития, оказывает влияние на дифференцировку наружных и внутренних половых органов (за исключением гонад), эти же гормональные воздействия могут оказывать влияние на сексуальную ориентацию и/или гендерную самоидентификацию индивида, проявляющуюся в более позднем (подростковом или взрослом) возрасте. Физиологические отличия геев и лесбиянок от гетеросексуалов Последние исследования обнаружили значительные различия в физиологии гомосексуальных и не-гомосексуальных людей. Существуют данные, что: * Средний размер региона INAH-3 в мозгу гомосексуальных мужчин - примерно такой же, как размер этого же региона у женщин, и значительно меньше, чем у гетеросексуальных мужчин. При этом клетки в этой зоне более плотно упакованы. * Супраоптическое ядро, как обнаружили Свааб и Хоффман, у гомосексуальных мужчин больше, чем у не-гомосексуальных. http://www.dafml.unito.it/anatomy/panzica/pubblicazioni/pdf/1995PanzicaJEI.pdf, также известно, что супраоптическое ядро у мужчин больше, чем у женщин. . * Передняя комиссура больше у женщин, чем у мужчин, и больше у гомосексуальных мужчин, чем у не-гомосексуальных. * Гомосексуальные мужчины имеют в среднем чуть более длинный и толстый половой член. * Мозг гомосексуальных мужчин иначе реагирует на флуоксетин, антидепрессант из группы селективных ингибиторов обратного захвата серотонина. * Функционирование внутреннего уха и центральных слуховых анализаторов у лесбиянок и бисексуальных женщин больше напоминают функциональные свойства этих органов у мужчин, чем у гетеросексуальных женщин (авторы исследования отметили, что эта находка хорошо укладывается в гипотезу пренатальных гормональных влияний на сексуальную ориентацию). * Ориентировочный рефлекс (мигание глаз в ответ на громкий звук) аналогично маскулинизирован у лесбиянок и бисексуальных женщин и напоминает аналогичные реакции у мужчин, а не у гетеросексуальных женщин. * Три различные области мозга (средняя префронтальная кора, левый гиппокамп и правая миндалина) более сильно активизируются у гомосексуальных, чем у не-гомосексуальных мужчин, при демонстрации им сексуально возбуждающих материалов. * Гомосексуальные и не-гомосексуальные мужчины выделяют с подмышечным потом различные запахи. * Гомосексуальные мужчины с большей вероятностью имеют необычный (против часовой стрелки) тип естественного завива волос. http://www.iisc.ernet.in/academy/jgenet/Vol83No3/251.pdf * Мозг гомосексуальных и не-гомосексуальных мужчин реагирует по-разному на два основных человеческих половых феромона (AND, обнаруженный в секрете подмышечных потовых желёз мужчин, и EST, обнаруженный в моче женщин). * Отношение длин указательного и безымянного пальцев может отличаться у лесбиянок и не-гомосексуальных женщин. Когнитивные и поведенческие отличия геев и лесбиянок от гетеросексуалов Последние исследования обнаружили значительные различия в когнитивных и поведенческих особенностях гомосексуальных и гетеросексуальных людей. Имеются данные, что: * Геи и лесбиянки со значительно большей вероятностью являются левшами или амбидекстрами, чем не-гомосексуальные мужчины и женщины; Симон ЛеВэй считает, что «поскольку доминирование той или иной руки может быть наблюдаемо ещё до рождения … наблюдения о большей частоте неправорукости у геев и лесбиянок хорошо согласуются с гипотезой о том, что сексуальная ориентация закладывается внутриутробно, под влиянием пренатальных процессов.» * Геи Geoff Sanders, Ph.D. and Marian Wright, B.Sc.(1997), Sexual Orientation Differences in Cerebral Asymmetry and in the Performance of Sexually Dimorphic Cognitive and Motor Tasks и лесбиянки в среднем более вербальны (более свободно владеют речью), чем гетеросексуалы того же пола GSS data on verbal performance of homosexual, heterosexual, and bisexual males and females (однако два других исследования не подтвердили этот результат).Gladue, B. A., W. W. Beatty, et al. (1990). «Sexual orientation and spatial ability in men and women.» Psychobiology 18: 101—108. * Геи в среднем имеют лучшую пространственную память (способность к запоминанию расположения объектов), чем гетеросексуальные мужчины (не было найдено различий по этому параметру у лесбиянок и гетеросексуальных женщин). Связь с порядком рождения в семье Существуют данные многочисленных исследований, свидетельствующие о наличии тенденции, выражающейся в том, что гомосексуальные мужчины в среднем имеют больше старших братьев, чем гетеросексуальные мужчины. Этот эффект известен под названием «эффекта порядка рождения» ( ) Одно из исследований показало, что каждый старший брат увеличивает шансы младшего оказаться гомосексуалом на 33 %. Blanchard and Klassen (1997); Birth order and sibling sex ratio in homosexual versus heterosexual males and females. Review of Sex Research, Vol. 8 Однако Питер Бирман не нашёл корреляции между сексуальной ориентацией и количеством старших братьев в семье, и поставил под вопрос корректность методов сбора и обработки данных исследователями, обнаружившими такую корреляцию. Для объяснения этой находки была предложена гипотеза, согласно которой беременность плодом мужского пола может привести к развитию иммунной реакции организма матери против плода, которая становится всё более выраженной при каждой последующей беременности мальчиком. Плод мужского пола продуцирует так называемые H-Y антигены, которые могут играть роль в процессах половой дифференцировки зародышей у позвоночных животных. Предполагается, что иммунокомпетентные клетки организма матери, продуцирующие H-Y антитела, могут реагировать и запоминать H-Y антигены плода. Бланшард предположил, что с каждой последующей беременностью мальчиком у матери может повышаться концентрация H-Y антител, что они могут проникать через плаценту плода и могут оказывать влияние на половую дифференцировку мозга плода, хотя нет прямых эмпирических доказательств этой гипотезы. Достаточно интересно, что связь между количеством старших братьев в семье и вероятностью гомосексуальности у младшего выявлена только для праворуких мужчин, но не обнаружено такой корреляции у левшей. Не было обнаружено аналогичного явления у женщин. Небиологические объяснения Влияние среды, окружения и воспитания Ряд исследователей обнаружили, что гендерно-неконформное поведение в детстве является одним из наиболее точных признаков, предсказывающих проявление гомосексуальности во взрослом состоянии. Теория Дэрил Бем Экзотическое становится эротическим предполагает, что некоторые (гендерно-неконформные) дети предпочитают поведение и виды активности, которые более свойственны детям противоположного пола, и что это делает гендерно-конформного ребёнка чувствующим своё отличие от детей противоположного пола и сходство с детьми своего пола, в то время как гендерно-неконформный ребёнок будет чувствовать своё отличие от детей своего пола. Далее эта теория предполагает, что в дальнейшем это чувство отличия от других детей (соответственно, для гендерно-конформных детей — чувство отличия от детей противоположного пола, для гендерно-некорформных — своего) может трансформироваться в физиологическое или эмоционально-психологическое возбуждение в присутствии детей «отличающегося» пола (соответственно, своего или противоположного), и это возбуждение впоследствии, в свою очередь, может трансформироваться в эротическое или сексуальное возбуждение. Различные исследователи выдвигали предположения, что гендерная неконформность «пре-гомосексуальных» детей и подростков может быть обусловлена различными причинами — генетической предрасположенностью, пренатальными гормональными влияниями, личностными особенностями, родительским уходом и воспитанием или другими факторами окружающей среды. Питер Бирман показал, что мальчики, имеющие близнеца-девочку, вдвое чаще сообщают о наличии у них однополых влечений и желаний. Он предположил, что родители, воспитывающие близнецов разного пола, с большей вероятностью дадут им «унисекс» воспитание, унифицирующее гендерные различия мальчиков и девочек, что должно привести к меньшему маскулинизирующему влиянию на мальчиков. При этом наличие старшего брата уменьшало частоту встречаемости гомосексуальности у мальчиков, родившихся в разнополых близнецовых парах. Бирмагн объясняет это тем, что наличие старшего брата устанавливает для младшего некий образец для подражания, служащий механизмом гендерной социализации, что позволяет младшему компенсировать «унисекс» обращение со стороны родителей. Из исследования 275 мужчин из числа военнослужащих на Тайване, Шу и Лунг заключили, что «родительская защита и материнская гиперопека определённо являются главными факторами, влияющими на предрасположенность к развитию гомосексуальности у мужчин.» Ключевыми факторами развития гомосексуальности они называют «привязанность к родителям, интровертность, и невротические характеристики личности.» Другие исследователи также приводят данные о том, что гомосексуальные мужчины чаще сообщают о наличии в семье менее любящих и более отвергающих, чрезмерно авторитарных, жестоких или наоборот слабых и неавторитетных отцов, и о более тесных и близких отношениях с матерью, чем не-гомосексуальные мужчины. Bell, Weinberg, & Parks, 1981; Bieber et al., 1962; Braatan & Darling, 1965; Brown, 1963; Evans, 1969; Jonas, 1944; Millic & Crowne, 1986; Nicolosi, 1991; Phelan, 1993; Biggio, 1973; Seutter & Rovers, 2004; Siegelman, 1974; Snortum, 1969; Socarides, 1978; West, 1959). Является ли этот феномен истинной причиной гомосексуальности, или же родители ведут себя таким образом в ответ на черты гендерно-вариантного поведения у их ребёнка, остаётся неясным. Isay, Richard A. (1990). Being homosexual: Gay men and their development. HarperCollins. ISBN 0380710226.Isay, Richard A. (1996). Becoming gay: The journey to self-acceptance. New York, Pantheon. ISBN 0679421599. Врождённая бисексуальность Врождённая бисексуальность (или предрасположенность к бисексуальности) — это термин, введённый Зигмундом Фрейдом, который основывался на работах своего сотрудника Вильгельма Флисса. Эта теория предполагает, что все люди рождаются изначально бисексуальными, но в процессе психосоциального развития становятся моносексуальными (гомо- или гетеросексуальными), в то время как бисексуальность сохраняется в латентном состоянии, но может проявиться при определённых условиях. Исследования Альфреда Кинси, Сексуальное поведение самца человека''Alfred C. Kinsey, ''Sexual Behavior in the Human Male, 1948, ISBN 0-7216-5445-2(o.p.), ISBN 0-253-33412-8(reprint). и Сексуальное поведение самки человека''Alfred C. Kinsey, ''Sexual Behavior in the Human Female, 1953, ISBN 0-7216-5450-9(o.p.), ISBN 0-671-78615-6(o.p. pbk.), ISBN 0-253-33411-X(reprint). обнаружили, что значительная часть, если не большинство, человеческой популяции имели в течение своей жизни те или иные гомосексуальные контакты, ощущения или эмоции и являются в той или иной степени бисексуальными. Отчёты Кинси обнаружили, что около 4 % взрослых американцев обоих полов были преимущественно гомосексуальны в течение всей своей жизни, и около 10 % взрослых американцев обоих полов были преимущественно гомосексуальны в течение значительных периодов своей жизни. Некоторые исследователи подвергли критике методологию, использовавшуюся Кинси в его работах, и предположили, что отчеты Кинси преувеличили частоту встречаемости бисексуальности и гомосексуальности в человеческой популяции. Патологическая модель гомосексуальности В научном сообществе гомосексуальность более не считается психическим заболеванием. В 1973 году Американская Психиатрическая Ассоциация убрала упоминание гомосексуальности как болезни или расстройства из раздела Сексуальные девиации второй редакции официального Диагностического и статистического руководства по психическим заболеваниям, так называемого DSM-II. Всемирная организация здравоохранения (ВОЗ) продолжала числить гомосексуальность как психическое заболевание в своём официальном диагностическом и статистическом справочнике МКБ-9 (Международной Классификации Болезней 9-го пересмотра), принятой в 1977 году. В 1990 году ВОЗ приняла резолюцию об исключении гомосексуальности из списка психических заболеваний в МКБ-10 (Международной Классификации Болезней 10-го пересмотра), окончательно принятой в 1993 году. МКБ-10 добавила эго-дистоническую сексуальную ориентацию в список заболеваний. Этот термин относится к людям, которые испытывают дискомфорт от своей сексуальной ориентации или гендерной идентичности и желает её сменить или "скорректировать" вследствие испытываемых психологических или поведенческих проблем и нарушений. ( ). Различные религиозные и консервативные группы, которые верят в эффективность конверсионной терапии, не приемлют официальную позицию большинства медицинского сообщества. Изменчивость сексуальной ориентации Американская Психиатрическая Ассоциация в своём заявлении указала, что «некоторые люди верят, что сексуальная ориентация человека является врождённой и фиксирована в течение жизни; однако сексуальная ориентация развивается и проявляется в течение жизни человека.» Вместе с другими крупными американскими медицинскими организациями они выпустили совместное заявление, в котором указывается, что «Сексуальная ориентация развивается и проявляется в течение жизни человека, и разные люди в разные периоды своей жизни приходят к пониманию, что они являются гетеросексуалами, геями, лесбиянками или бисексуалами.» Отчёт Центра Психического Здоровья и Аддиктивной Медицины говорит: «У некоторых людей сексуальная ориентация постоянна и неизменна в течение жизни. У других сексуальная ориентация может быть гибкой, подвижной и изменяться в течение жизни.» Одно из исследований заставляет предположить, что возможна «значительная гибкость и изменчивость у бисексуальных, неопределившихся и лесбийски ориентированных женщин в их влечениях, поведении и идентичности.» Однако эти организации и исследователи не считают, что сексуальная ориентация может являться «сознательным выбором, который можно изменить усилием воли.» Американская психиатрическая ассоциация заявила также, что никакая терапия не может изменить сексуальную ориентацию, и выразила беспокойство по поводу потенциальных негативных последствий попыток репаративной терапии. Американская психологическая ассоциация также говорит: «Может ли какая-либо терапия изменить сексуальную ориентацию? Нет… Она не требует лечения и не может быть изменена.» Директор офиса APA по исследованиям в области ЛГБТ объяснил это так: «Я не думаю, что кто-либо не согласится с идеей о том, что люди могут меняться, поскольку мы знаем случаи, когда гетеросексуальные люди становятся геями или лесбиянками и наоборот…. Вопрос лишь в том, может ли какая-либо терапия менять сексуальную ориентацию, как утверждают многие из этих людей.» Американская психиатрическая ассоциация указала, что «До настоящего времени, нет научно корректных исследований, позволяющих определить эффективность и безопасность „репаративных“ терапий», и заявила, что «поддерживает дальнейшие исследования с целью определения возможных рисков и пользы для пациентов.» Аналогичный отчёт выпустил главный хирург США Дэвид Сатчер, указав, что „в настоящее время нет валидных медицинских доказательств тому, что сексуальная ориентация может быть изменена посредством терапии“.The Surgeon General’s call to Action to Promote Sexual Health and Responsible Sexual Behavior», A Letter from the Surgeon General U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, 2001-07-09. Retrieved 2007-03-29. Гомосексуальное поведение у животных Гомосексуальное поведение встречается у различных видов животных, прежде всего у социальных животных, в особенности у морских птиц и млекопитающих. Среди млекопитающих оно наиболее распространено у мартышек и больших человекообразных обезьян (гоминидов). Гомосексуальное поведение наблюдалось у примерно 1500 видов, и у приблизительно 500 из них оно хорошо документировано. Oslo gay animal show draws crowds, BBC News, 2006-10-19. Retrieved 2006-10-19 Seed: The Gay Animal Kingdom. Эти открытия представляют один из основных аргументов против тех, кто сомневается в биологической природе и "естественности" гомосексуальности, или тех, кто полагает, что гомосексуальность является результатом влияния социальной среды или сознательного решения индивида. В частности, задокументировано, что самцы императорских пингвинов иногда формируют устойчивые, пожизненные однополые пары, строят совместные гнёзда и используют подходящие камни в качестве суррогатных яиц, которые они "высиживают". В одном хорошо известном случае 2004 года в Центральном Зоопарке в США сотрудники зоопарка заменили камень у одной такой однополой пары оплодотворённым яйцом, которое пара высидела и затем вырастила как собственного отпрыска. Smith, Datitia. (2004-02-07). «Central Park Zoo’s gay penguins ignite debate». San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved on 2007-09-08. Генетические причины гомосексуального поведения у животных изучались на примере плодовой мушки Drosophila melanogaster. Было показано, что в данном случае гомосексуальное поведение и формирование однополых пар может быть связано с мутациями не в одном, а в нескольких генах. Предполагают. что эти гены связаны с управлением поведением животных через феромоны, а также с изменениями анатомической структуры и особенностей функционирования мозга животного. Эти исследования также изучали вопрос о возможности влияния окружающей среды на вероятность проявления гомосексуального поведения у мушек-дрозофил. Профессор Джорджтаунского университета Джанет Манн предположила, что гомосексуальное поведение, как минимум у дельфинов, может представлять собой эволюционное приспособление, уменьшающее внутривидовую агрессию и социальную напряжённость в стае, в особенности среди молодняка мужского пола. Mann, J. «Establishing Trust: Sociosexual behaviour and the development of male-male bonds among Indian Ocean bottlenose dolphin calves.» Homosexual Behaviour in Animals: An Evolutionary Perspective. Ed. P. Vasey and V. Sommer. : Cambridge University Press, 2006. Исследования, показывающие возможность наличия врождённой гомосексуальности у некоторых видов животных, имели социальные и политические последствия для дебатов по вопросу о правах ЛГБТ в ряде стран Запада. Ссылки Библиография Книги * Kenneth J. Dover, Greek Homosexuality, , Gerald Duckworth & Co. Ltd. 1979, ISBN 0-674-36261-6 (hardcover), ISBN 0-674-36270-5 (paperback) * John d’Emilio, Sexual Politics, Sexual Communities: The Making of a Homosexual Minority in the United States, 1940—1970, University of Chicago Press 1983, ISBN 0226142655 * Norman Roth. The care and feeding of gazelles — Medieval Arabic and Hebrew love poetry. IN: Lazar & Lacy. Poetics of Love in the Middle Ages, George Mason University Press 1989, ISBN 0913969257 * Allan Bérubé, Coming out under Fire: The History of Gay Men and Women in World War Two, New York: MacMillan 1990, ISBN 0029031001 * Bret Hinsch, Passions of the Cut Sleeve: The Male Homosexual Tradition in China, The University of California Press, 1990, ISBN 0-520-06720-7 * Dynes, Wayne R. (ed.) The Encyclopedia of Homosexuality New York and London, Garland Publishing 1990, ISBN 0824065441 * Foucault, Michel, The History of Sexuality vol. 1: An Introduction, p.43. Trans. Robert Hurley. New York: Vintage 1990 * George Rousseau, Perilous Enlightenment: Pre- and Post-Modern Discourses--Sexual, Historical, Manchester University Press 1991, ISBN 0719033012 * Lillian Faderman, Odd Girls and Twilight Lovers: A History of Lesbian Life in Twentieth Century America, Penguin 1992 * Arno Schmitt & Jehoeda Sofer (eds). Sexuality and Eroticism Among Males in Moslem Societies. Haworth Press, 1992 * George Chauncey, Gay New York: Gender Urban Culture and the Making of the Gay Male World, New York: Basic Books, 1994 * Juanita Ramos , Compañeras: Latina Lesbians : An Anthology, Routledge 1994 * Johansson, Warren and Percy, William A., (1994), Outing: Shattering the Conspiracy of Silence, Harrington Park Press * Robert T. Michael, John H. Gagnon, Edward O. Laumann, and Gina Kolata. Sex in America: A definitive survey. Boston: Little, Brown, 1995. ISBN 0-316-07524-8 * Percy, William A Pederasty and Pedagogy in Archaic Greece. University of Illinois Press, 1996 * Lester G. Brown, Two Spirit People, 1997, Harrington Park Press, ISBN 1-56023-089-4 * Bullough et al. (eds.) (1996). Handbook of Medieval Sexuality. Garland Publishing. ISBN 0-8153-1287-3. * Jennifer Terry, An American Obsession: Science, Medicine, and Homosexuality in Modern Society, University of Chicago Press 1999, ISBN 0-226-79367-2 * Bullough, Vern L. Before Stonewall: Activists for Gay and Lesbian Rights in Historical Context, Harrington Park Press 2002 * Ruth Vanita, Queering India: Same-Sex Love and Eroticism in Indian Culture and Society, Routledge 2002 * Joanne Meyers, Historical Dictionary of the Lesbian Liberation Movement: Still the Rage, Scarecrow Press 2003 * David K. Johnson, The Lavender Scare: The Cold War Persecution of Gays and Lesbians in the Federal Government, Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2004 Журнальные статьи * Bowman, Karl M.; Eagle, Bernice The Problem of Homosexuality, Journal of Social Hygiene 1953 * Norton, Rictor and Crew, Louis The Homophobic Imagination, College English 1974 * Simon LeVay, A difference in hypothalamic structure between homosexual and heterosexual men, Science Magazine 1991 * Christopher Bagley and Pierre Tremblay, On the Prevalence of Homosexuality and Bisexuality, in a Random Community Survey of 750 Men Aged 18 to 27, Journal of Homosexuality, Volume 36, Number 2, pages 1-18, 1998 Онлайн-публикации * BBC News (Feb 1998): Fingerprints Study * BBC News (Apr 1999): Doubt cast on 'gay gene' * WebMD (March 2000): Pointing the Finger at Androgen as a Cause of Homosexuality * BBC News (Oct 2004): Genetics of homosexuality * James Davidson, London Review of Books, 2 June 2005, «Mr and Mr and Mrs and Mrs» — detailed review of The Friend, by Alan Bray, a history of same-sex marriage and other same-sex formal bonds См. также Внешние ссылки * Answers to Your Questions About Sexual Orientation and Homosexuality The American Psychological Association * Biology behind homosexuality in sheep, study confirms * One National Gay & Lesbian Archives * Sexual Minorities on Community College Campuses * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy — Same-sex Orientation * USRainbowPages.com Scientific Gay Scientific Eye for the Queer Guy * European Court of Human Rights Rulings Against Military Forces en:Homosexuality Категория:ЛГБТ Категория:Сексуальная ориентация и идентичность Категория:Сексуальная ориентация Категория:Гендер Категория:Гендерные исследования *